<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I Could Tell Him by CharmyCharmCharms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801787">If I Could Tell Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyCharmCharms/pseuds/CharmyCharmCharms'>CharmyCharmCharms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cookie Run (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Other, Song: If I Could Tell Her (Dear Evan Hansen), Songfic, cookie run spoilers, dont say i didnt warn you, i changed the lyrics to fit leek, there's a surprise at the end but i dont want to spoil it here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>836</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmyCharmCharms/pseuds/CharmyCharmCharms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You try to convince Leek Cookie of General Jujube's approval, but end up revealing more than you intended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leek Cookie(Cookie Run)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I Could Tell Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*crawls out my hole to post something that isn't Paradise Guardians*</p>
<p>This is for my leek self shipping bretheren</p>
<p>cheers homies</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You found your crush, Leek Cookie sitting in a Gazebo among the many flourishing bamboo shoots. Leek Cookie himself had a deep scowl on his face as he glared at the remains <br/>of the strand of hair that General Jujube had cut off. </p>
<p>You knew all too well why he was angry. You were friends, after all. But there was no way you could possibly help put the Leek Clan back together.</p>
<p>The least you could do...was to try to console him.</p>
<p>“He thought you were awesome,” You suggested, gently as to not strike a sensitive nerve. Leek, however, only scoffed in response. </p>
<p>He thought I was awesome? General Jujube Cookie?” </p>
<p>“Definitely!”</p>
<p>“How?” Leek raised a doubtful eyebrow as you sat beside him.</p>
<p>Well...That got you. What WOULD the general say? </p>
<p>“Well, he said,” You wracked your brain.” There's nothing like your stance, You know, steady and ready to strike. He said, You never knew how terrified. That stance could make someone feel.”</p>
<p>A halfhearted smirk appeared on Leek’s face. Your joy swelled the second you laid eyes on it. </p>
<p>“And he knew-whenever you get sad, You sit down and drink a lot of tea.” Leek pouted a little at that, but he didn’t look truly offended. After all, he can’t deny his love for tea. <br/>“And he noticed, that you still fight off those bandits, to protect the home that you’d lost.”</p>
<p>A bitter smile appeared on Leek’s face. “If he thought all that...why didn’t he just tell me?”</p>
<p>Well…now for the hard part.</p>
<p>“But he kept it all inside his head, what he saw he left unsaid.” You said, putting a hand on his shoulder.  “And though he wanted to, He couldn't talk to you. He couldn't find the way-But he would always say..”</p>
<p>You cleared your throat...and tried to mimic the heavy, deep voice of General Jujube. “If I could tell him, tell him everything I see. If I could tell him..how he's everything to me, but we're a million worlds apart- and I don't know how I would even start. If I could tell him...If I could tell him.” </p>
<p>You turned to Leek Cookie but your eyes widened as you realised he’d leaned toward you slightly with an intense gaze. “Did he say anything else?”<br/>“A-About you?” You blinked...Leek cared a lot more about Jujube’s words than you think.</p>
<p>“Never mind, I don't really care anyways-” He leaned back in a dismissive manner. </p>
<p>“No, no, no just, no, no-he said, he said so many things-” You shook your head. This was working a lot better than you’ve expected...Now you just had to make it keep working. “I'm just, I'm trying to remember the best ones! So...Uh..”</p>
<p>You were coming up empty….this was bad...Well...You suppose you have to draw from what you liked about him as a reference.</p>
<p>“He thought...You looked really handsome-”</p>
<p>You were barely able to restrain yourself from covering your mouth. What kind of mentor would call a young trainee handsome?! </p>
<p>“Er-I mean-It looked pretty cool when you wore those purple and gold robes.”</p>
<p>“He did?” Leek didn’t ask about the handsome thing...whew...nice save. Of course Leek knew he was nothing if not fashionable.</p>
<p>“And he wondered how you learned to play-like all the rest of the world isn't there.” You added, referring to the way Leek cookie played the flute. It was one of the most beautiful melodies you had heard...</p>
<p>Nope. No. Back on task.</p>
<p>“But he kept it all inside his head- what he saw he left unsaid.” That was right-you were talking about Jujube. Nothing else. “If I could tell him, Tell him everything I see. If I could tell him, How he's everything to me. But we're a million worlds apart. And I don't know how I would even start. If I could tell him. If I could tell him-But what do you do when there's this great divide?” </p>
<p>“He just seemed so far away…” Leek whispered softly. </p>
<p>“And what do you do when the distance is too wide?”</p>
<p>“It's like I don't know anything…” </p>
<p>“And how do you say -I love you, I love you, I love you! I love you…”</p>
<p>It was until a second later that you realised what those words truly meant. </p>
<p>“But we're a million worlds apart, and I don't know how I would even start…”</p>
<p>This was true-in many more ways than one. You were convincing Leek that Jujube cared and Leek was just too antagonistic to know. But you also knew that it meant</p>
<p>Especially since Leek was just a character from the video game Cookie run. You probably read this story in order to imagine yourself in a scenario with him. And I, as the author of this story, say that that’s valid.</p>
<p>The harsh truth is- you can never truly tell Leek Cookie, heir of the Leek Clan, that you love him.</p>
<p>If you could tell him</p>
<p>If you could...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that that last bit didnt make yall uncomfy cejhbhkj</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>